Starlight, Starbright
by FantasysAngel
Summary: [RoxasSora]He thought he wouldn’t see him again, but something somewhere grants him his wish. yaoi. mentions of sex.


Title: Starlight, Starbright  
Rating: R  
Characters/Pairing: Roxas/Sora, hint of Riku/Sora.  
Summary: he thought he wouldn't see him again, but something somewhere grants him his wishes.  
Warnings: possible KHII spoilers. Mentions of sex.

o.o.o.o.o

"_Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight…  
__I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_

He sighed quietly as he folded his arms on the window sill, trying to name a world that could belong to each bright star in the night sky. The ones he had visited during his great adventure.

It was something he remembered Jiminy taught him during those adventures whenever he was up, wide awake and worried about ever finding Riku again.

"_Just make a wish on a star from deep within your heart."_ he had told him and although doubtful, Sora did.

And soon after his wish had been granted.

So he wondered tonight, while admiring those sparkling stars, worlds, adventures yet to come, that if maybe he could be granted another wish.

"_Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight…  
__I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_

But what would it be?

Sora bit the corner of his lip and thought hard. Really, there was nothing more to ask for, he was quite happy.

Riku was back, King Micky and his friends were safe and Kingdom Hearts was no more…so what more can one ask for. He had been quite lucky.

But thinking back on those days spent wandering aimlessly from world to world, the heartaches he'd endured, and those he lost along the way that contributed to his victory…

Those who weren't so lucky…

Sora sighed into his arms and buried his nose into them, the breezy air tickling his face with the smell of the ocean that wasn't too far away. His thoughts were on the hearts that were lost, the shadows that were left behind and the suffering they had endured because of that. The Nobodies. Axel. Roxas.

Roxas…

If only he could see him again, and tell him everything. How much he was sorry, how much he wanted him to know that he never wanted any of this to have turned out this way.

How much he wanted to meet him, _really_ meet him and maybe become good friends…

"Yeah…"

"_Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight…  
__I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_

Sora stared for a long moment at the velvety skies for any kind of sign, hopeful, maybe too hopeful. _"Please…I want to see him again…if only just once more."_

But he sighed, as the empty skies left him with nothing but the dull ache of guilt in his heart. Turning away, he closed the windows to his room and tucked himself into bed. Dreaming of someone who had always been apart of him, but had never really met in his life except for that one, brief moment. Too short to even let it all sink in.

And what seemed like moments later, he was awakened to a gentle shove to his shoulder, nudging him to lie on his back, and through his grogginess, was able to make out a silhouette of a boy, with spiky hair, and clothing that look almost like his own style.

His brows furrowed together while rubbing one eye with the back of his hand. "Riku…?"

A soft laugh was heard, too soft for it to be Riku and the fingers on his shoulder drummed along his chest. "No…guess again Sora."

His blue eyes were wide and alert in an instant, and sat up slowly while trying to bring the silhouette into better focus. And sure enough, just as he believed and couldn't believe at the same time, his mouth hung open sighing "Roxas…"

And surely, a lighter shade of blue for eyes, blonde hair and a gentle smile on a handsome face, shone in the light of the moon outside. "Hello Sora."

Sora didn't know what to do with himself. He feared one slight movement would make this dream go away. Roxas was in front of him, in person, sitting very much alive on the edge of his bed, smiling back at him, just as he imagined he would one day when he met him again.

Many times Sora would bring up his hand to the other boy's face, but only to have his fingers never reach the other boy. He was afraid, afraid that if he touched him, he wouldn't be real. Then he would be very disappointed and sad.

But the next time he tried it, Roxas nodded slowly, saying "Its okay" to assure him and took his hand to put it on his face. Sora's breath caught in his throat then laughed through a sigh of relief, even brought his other hand to cup Roxas' face, enjoying the feel of real, warm skin and hair of his other self in his hands.

"It's really you…"

Roxas smiled again and placed one of his own hands over Sora's on his cheek. "Yeah."

And then that hand curled into Sora's hand, peeling it away from his face while watching that excited expression on Sora's face falter.

But only to have it trace Sora's own features, the feeling making Sora all tingly inside, and both realized just how similar they really were.

"Wow," started Roxas. "I guess they weren't kidding."

Sora laughed and it made Roxas all warm inside.

There was a long moment of just touching and feeling and familiarizing themselves with similar features that still felt somewhat foreign to them, blue hooked onto blue, until Sora craned his head into Roxas' touches. Dream or no dream, it felt warm and it felt right. Roxas was truly the one that completed him.

He took Roxas' hand in his own and set it down in his lap. "There are…so many things I need to tell you."

Roxas lowers his gaze while smiling. "I know."

Sora gave him a confused look, so Roxas licked his lips to elaborate more on the matter. "I know everything, Sora. Every thought that ever crosses your mind, every feeling you ever feel, I know it all."

And then there was a ghost of sadness within those smiling features. "And yes, I don't think the grass is always greener on the other side, and I do think that Riku is awfully beautiful too." He said, making Sora blink bashfully and in surprise.

But Roxas' smile fell as those blue eyes turned grave. "But Sora, you must stop chasing after me, I don't exist."

"But you're here now…"

"Only to deliver this message to you," he took Sora's hand with his own. "Sora, you mustn't dwell on the past, on me, thinking that you owe me anything because you don't."

Sora's lips tighten up, shaking his head and holding back tears.

And Roxas cupped the side of his face again. "You don't believe me, then let me tell you something." He leaned in closer and his voice fell to a near whisper.

"There are things that I would like to tell _you_, like how great of a person you are with a big heart, and how I appreciate being apart of that heart, but that would take me forever, and I don't have much time."

Sora looks away sadly. "And since you can't feel how I feel about you, I thought I'd show you instead."

When Sora directed his gaze back at him, Roxas pressed his lips onto his immediately. And after the feelings of shock, anger, and urge of tears took over and sank in and vanished, Sora kissed him back.

o.o.o.o.o

It was okay, he supposed it was fair. After all, the main thing he wanted was to get his feelings across, wanted to make sure that Roxas wasn't angry with him for waking him up from a beautiful dream of family, friends and an endless summer vacation.

Why keep pretending, Roxas had told him, when he could be apart of something even greater. Real worlds with real peace and beauty brought on by the power Keyblade Master, a power that he himself contributes to. Roxas would much rather be apart of that.

Sora then said he wanted forgiveness, wanted Roxas to accept him for who he was, but Roxas was willing to offer him his love instead, that in which Sora soon found to be better than anything else he can offer. And it was warm, trusting, safe, painful yet beautiful, promising all this and more to every steady thrust of his love given to Sora, setting off fireworks in Sora's head.

His last promise made to Sora before throwing his head back and delivering the last of his love in powerful spurts, was to always be with him no matter where he was, no matter how dark the darkness. He collapsed in Sora's arms and Sora held him tight, thanking him and loving him too. Now he can sleep with a somewhat clear conscious at night.

The next morning he woke to Riku shuffling into his room, opening his blinds, ranting something about a new skate park opening up and rummaging through his drawers to throw various clothing articles at him. Sora looked around the room confused then down at himself, he felt uncomfortable and he was naked, and he felt like he had misplaced something.

He thought back on the previous night, and it all hit him at once. He sat up with a wince, staring into his lap disappointedly.

"Hey, what…"

Oh yeah, Riku was there. Sora brought the covers up over himself slowly and prayed that Riku wouldn't ask anything.

But the only thing he did manage to ask was whether he was okay or not. Sora stretched languidly under the covers, his fingers hitting cool metal from under his pillow. Sora took the thing into his hand and his keyblade keychain twinkled cheerily at him, making him smile.

Something about it felt different, as if it had gained more power, just as he had a feeling he did. He looked up at Riku with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah…I just had this dream…"

o.Fin.o


End file.
